cawacfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Package
Jack Package was born in Israel. He was introduced to wrestling when he was 8 years old by his father. Since then, he has been trained by his father, in Tel Aviv. He is currently signed to CWC, where he competes on the Raw-Meat brand. Jack is known for being the longest-running champion of the CWC, holding the title across 4 reigns for 12 months in total. 'Early Life' In his youth, he was a fan of professional wrestling. Package became aware of bodybuilding at the age of fourteen. After graduating from high school, Package entered several bodybuilding competitions. He was crowned Teenage Mr. Israel. 'Wrestling Career' Package, and his younger brother Nick, signed a 4 year contract with CWC on it's first year of exsitence. In his first televised match, he wrestled as a face and defeated Ronen, with whom he went to high school together. 'The Renegades' Together with his brother, they formed a tag team named The Renegades. The Renegades didn't last long, only 3 months because Package betrayed his brother after learning that both of them are schedualed to be in the Championship Scramble, on the 1st WrestleMania, for the CWC championship. After that Jack and Nick never seemed to work together again, it was exactly the opposite, they were enemies. 'The Chase After The Gold, and The Birth of Suited Up!' On the 1st WrestleMania, Jack lost his opportunity to get the title to Wolverine. After a taugh month of training and coming back on top of the contenders list, Jack won the CWC title on Backlash. 2 months later, Jack also defeated Venom on The Bash and winning the US championship, thus, becoming the second superstar to hold 2 titles at the same time (the first one was Spider-Man), but lost it a month later to Neil Patrick Harris. On Hell in a Cell, exactly 5 months after Backlash, Jack lost his CWC championship to Ghost Rider but won it back 3 months later on TLC. However, he lost it to Venom on the 2nd WrestleMania. A little later, the same month, Neil and Jack relashionship got stronger leading to the creation of a new tag team - Suited Up!. Jack and Neil used to come out into the ring while both of them wearing suits, joke about other superstars and bringing a little comedy into the CWC. One month after the 2nd WrestleMania, Package got his title back and then again, after 2 months lost it to his own brother. On Hell in a Cell, Suited Up! defeated Justice League (Superman & Batman) and became the CWC Tag Team Champions and one month later, Jack defeated Nick and became once again a multi title holder. This went for 2 months and then Jack lost both of his titles in one week! 'Recent Events' Suited Up! is no longer seen, therefore it's believed that they have broken up for some unknown reason. On the 4th year of CWC, Jack once again won the US championship for the 2nd time in his career. Recently, Jack is seen teaming up very frenquetly with Ronen. 'Personal Life' Prior joining CWC, Jack Package was a musician and a musical producer. He found the Jack Pack Rec studio records. One of the members in Jack Pack Rec is Sam. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' ** The Jack Pack , Year 1 - present ** The Paycheck , Year 1 - present *'Signature Moves' ** FU , Year 1 - Year 4 **''Sitout Powerbomb'' , Year 1 - present **''Good Night'' , Year 4 - present * Stables ** The Renegades ** Suited Up! *'Entrance Themes' ** "Hot Fuzz Theme Song" by David Arnold (Year 1 - present) 'Championships and Accomplishments' *CWC Championship (4 times) *CWC US Championship (2 times) *CWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Neil Patrick Harris (1) Category:Raw-Meat